For determining pressure that a user may add on a terminal, an independent pressure sensor is required to be arranged in the terminal. When the user presses a certain region of the terminal, a displacement may occur on the region of the terminal, and the pressure sensor may determine the pressure according to the displacement. Such a pressure determination manner requires the pressure sensor to be independently arranged in the terminal.